The Hunt
by SparklyFleur
Summary: Edward and Bella enjoy a lustfull night & an amazing hunt.


**Disclaimer: **All characters, settings, etc are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Sadly Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**N/A: **This is my first request, and I really hope the reader loves it. Her request was VampWard & VampBella, Stalking, and Blood. I hope you all enjoy and review.

Heart racing, blood pumping and the hitch of her breath was all I could hear through the thick October wind. The hunt, I've been hunting her for five days already waiting for the perfect move. Some times the time would seem perfect but I couldn't seem to help the feeling that I was being watched. Of course, what could a human do to me? So either way it went I could always have two meals. I laughed at my thoughts; who knew hunting would be so difficult but then again it is me, Bella Swan.

I couldn't help the feeling of being watched again as I waited for my prey. It might sound crazy but in a way it turned me on. Just the thought of someone secretly watching me as I was about to enjoy the ecstasy of my preys blood. Sexual thoughts started running through my mind, No faced man touching me all over my body as warm blood ran down my throat. I pictured the mans hands pinching my nipples as the pebbled by his touch, and only his. His other rubbing slow circles on my clit. I started caressing my own body, smelling my preys blood only 20 feet away. I was so turned on and ready to hunt when I notice I really was being watched, and it wasn't by a human.

"Who's out there? I can smell you!" I said trying to sound forceful, but I was only getting dizzy with his sweet intoxicating smell as he got closer. I turned hearing the dirt crunch behind the tree I was sitting in, and that's when I saw him.

"I hope I didn't scare you, Isabella." He said all smiles. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Who sent you?" questions just started flooding out of my mouth. "No one sent me. I guess I should have introduced myself months ago." Months ago?! "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Months ago? have you been the one that's been watching me? What do you want from me?" more questions ran out of my mouth and I couldn't help but to sound offended. He's been watching me for months and he's totally gorgeous. "I'm sorry if I'm offending you or making you feel uncomfortable, its just.. I found your scent months ago and couldn't stay away since. I guess I've just kept watch since and I'm fascinated with you. I've just never had the confidence to actually speak to you." he rambled on, but I couldn't even care to listen to what he said. After he said he was fascinated with me everything else he said just went straight south.

I smirked at him and waited for him to stop rambling. "what?" he said after catching on my smirk. "Would you like to hunt with me Edward?" I said putting my hand on his chest. He smirked back at me looking down at my hand. "Id be delighted too." I pushed him up against the tree and whispered in his ear "The invitation only stands if you promise to fuck me." I leaned in and nibbled on his ear. I don't know where that came from, but I sure as hell didn't regret saying it. I've never had sex since I've been turned and having Edward here in front of me only made me want to play out the fantasy I was having 10 minuets ago. I finally gave my attention back to Edwards face to see him staring at me with pure lust. "I can handle that promise." he said in a husky voice.

I turned to pay attention to my prey, perfect timing. Her guest where already gone and the lights in her house were off. "I'm guessing since you've been watching you already know where." I said lifting my eye brow at him. He just smiled and chuckled.

Before I knew it we were already inside her house. I knew she was sleeping, I could tell the difference in her breathing. I quietly went up the stairs hand in hand with Edward, We stopped once we got in front of her door. "I never drink while they are still breathing." Edward told me. "Wait here" he said going alone into the room. It only took a couple of minuets until Edward opened the door again. I walked in, and could smell the fresh warm blood. "Hey, you took the first bite!" I whined. Edward smiled and to my surprise kissed me. He shoved his tongue into my mouth deepening our kiss. I moaned in his mouth, the mixture of blood and Edward was indescribable. He stopped our kissing and spoke "I may have had the first bite, but you got the first taste" he smirked at me only making me hornier. "I want you to fuck me while I drink." I blurted out. I didn't get a chance to second guess myself because before I could even think another thought Edward was literally ripping my clothes off. "Edward" I giggled out in shock. He just smiled staring down at my naked body as he started taking his clothes off. I just stared amazed by his body, He was just perfect.

I reached over to rub my hands over his perfect chest as he reached out to grab my ass and push me up against his body. I kissed his chest with slow open mouth kisses and smiled as I started feeling his erection press against me. Edward groaned and then let go of me to.. drink more blood? Before I could even join or ask him what he was doing he had me pressed up against the wall. I guess Edward liked to be rough and take control and I wasn't complaining one bit. I felt Edwards lips hit mine again as he poured blood into my mouth. We kissed a sloppy, wet, hot kiss. I could feel the blood dripping down my chin onto my chest. Edward moved his kisses to my jaw where he started biting and kissing at. I hummed in pleasure as I could feel Edward rubbing the head of his cock over my wet pussy.

I groaned when I felt Edward leave me again. This time when he came back he kissed down my neck and chest letting more blood drip all over my body. Normally id complain about wasting, but I knew Edward had the perfect way in cleaning up. I smirked and pushed his head lower. Edward lifted me up on his forearms as I held on to the corners of the wall. I instantly moaned when I felt Edwards lips suck on my clit and the warmth of the blood leaking on the rest of my pussy. Edward starting lapping his tongue on my clit and all I could do was moan. His lapping got faster and faster, and just when I though I was about to cum he'd stop and blow on my clit pulling me down from my high. I tilted my hips up hinting I was done with teasing, I wanted to cum.

Edward dropped us on the ground and started licking up my body, he stopped at my breast. Kissing, sucking, nibbling, and licking. He stuck to sucking and light nibbles as he stuck two fingers inside of me. He moved his fingers slowly in an upward motion as his thumb hit against my clit with every stroke. He started moving his fingers faster and touching my G spot. He stopped pumping his fingers in and out of me and kept his focus on my G spot and clit. He squeezed and pinched my clit as his fingers pressed back and forth on my G spot. It only took a matter of seconds for me to want to explode. "Edward I'm cuming" I moaned to only feel him suck harder on my nipples and groan. That was all I needed, I was gone and seeing stars. I was panting as I came down from one of the best feelings I've ever felt in my life and luckily Edward wasn't done with me.

Edward threw me on the side of the bed and bent me over telling me to suck. I bit down on the warm flesh and started sucking. Blood filed my mouth and I was in a new high but before I could even truly appreciate the blood Edward pound right into me. I moaned against the flesh and continued drinking. I was in a frenzy with the blood and now I had Edwards huge cock inside of me. He continued pounding into me and I felt like I was gonna black out. Was it possible to black out from so much pleasure? I didn't know, and I sure couldn't focus on the thought. Edward bit my back and held tightly onto my hips continuing his pace. Each stroke got harder and faster, and of course the pleasure grew. I was moaning and panting as I kept drinking.

"I'm gonna cum, cum with me." Edward said through clenched teeth. Not slowing his pace Edward kept pounding into me. He seemed to fit perfectly inside me. Edward reached his arm around me and circled my clit with each thrust. I could feel my insides beginning to clench on Edwards hard cock with a mixture of warm liquid. Edward started to slow his pace as we started cuming. In the background I could hear my moans and Edwards grunts as I was lost in ecstasy.

After a few minutes Edward pulled out of me and flipped me on my back. He leaned in to kiss me and bit my lip. "I don't think you'll be doing anymore hunting alone Isabella." He smirked and then chuckled kissing my lips again.

We stopped kissing when we heard a bang on the wall followed by a yell, "Next time have some respect for your neighbors!". We both giggled as we came back to reality. "I'm guessing before our next hunt we should probably clean this up a bit?" I said looking around the room. Edward shrugged and kissed me again. I kissed him back as he deepened our kiss, Instantly feeling Edward harden against me. I guess cleaning up could wait, and from the feel of it I had another date with Edwards cock.

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
